Omnitrix Model Neo
The Omnitrix Model Neo is the replacement for Zane Branch's original Omnitrix, which was broken in the battle against the Vilgax of Earth-1910. When the Ben of Earth-1910 was killed, his arm, along with his Omnitrix, landed beside Zane, and that Ben's Omnitrix merged with Zane's Omnitrix, creating this new Omnitrix. (And I just realised I said "Omnitrix" way too much.) Appearance The Omnitrix Model Neo looks similar to Ben's Omnitrix in Ben 10: Omniverse, except the stripes on the watch-face now form a green hourglass symbol, with a smaller, black hourglass in the center. it now has three buttons on the side; the left button activates the DNA Scanner, the middle button activates the alien selection, and the right button shows the current date and time. History When Zane was transported to Earth-1910 by Professor Paradox, he met with the Ben of that universe, who had gotten the new Omnitrix when he was 11. In a battle with that universe's Vilgax, who had stolen Albedo's Ultimatrix, Zane's Omnitrix was damaged and the alternate Ben was killed. But the Earth-1910 Omnitrix merged with Zane's broken one, creating the Model Neo. Modes *Active Mode: Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode - the Omnitrix can be used and nothing is wrong. *Recharge Mode: Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Omnitrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Omnitrix is recharged. *Scan Mode: Scans DNA by being near the alien it detects. However, if the Omnitrix is far away from the detected sample, the Omnitrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned. *Randomizer: The Omnitrix has a randomizer function that works in one of two ways: either the user will continuously change between different aliens every few minutes before timing out, or they will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. *Life-Form Lock: Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. *Master Control: The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. Features General *Just like the original Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix, the Omnitrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that is in groups of 10. *The Omnitrix has a DNA scanner. *The Omnitrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Omnitrix has a Master Control. *The Omnitrix has a Randomizer Function that turns the user into a different amount of Aliens at random moments; being randomly selective of it’s transformations. *The Omnitrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/more stable. *The Omnitrix can synchronize with another Omnitrix. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protects the user from negative effects. *The Omnitrix has a built-in energy feedback blast to defend against anyone trying to force it off of its owner. *The Omnitrix acts as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. Genetic Improvement *The Omnitrix Model Neo has the unique advantage of having genetically enhanced versions of aliens in it's code, called "Neo Forms". These forms are accessed by turning the dial of the Omnitrix to the 3 o'clock position as an alien with the form, and then pressing down. The symbol then changes from the standard Omnitrix symbol to the symbol of the Model Neo. *An alien gains a Neo Form when their DNA encounters the DNA of Codon, whose unique genetic structure mutates the alien's genetic code, enhancing it. The Model Neo informs Zane when a new Neo Form is available. Extensions *The Omnitrix has AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix has the functionalities of a regular digital watch. *The Omnitrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Omnitrix has a built-in Universal Translator. Voice Command *The Omnitrix can be controlled by Voice Command. **Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ***Makes the Omnitrix recognize Zane Aliens The Omnitrix Model Neo has a total of 1,000,913. 99 have been unlocked, 1 was created by the Omnitrix, 79 of them are available to Zane, and 26 of them Zane has been shown transforming into. Unlocked (But Unused) Aliens *AmpFibian *Arctiguana *Armodrillo *Astrodactyl *Atomix *Ball Weevil *Big Chill *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Buzzshock *Cannonbolt *Chamalien *Clockwork *Crashhopper *Diamondhead *Ditto *Eatle *Echo Echo *Eye Guy *Feedback *Four Arms *Ghostfreak *Goop *Gravattack *Grey Matter *Gutrot *Jetray *Jury Rigg *Kickin Hawk *Mole-Stache *Nanomech *NRG *Pesky Dust *Rath *Rocks *Shocksquatch *Spidermonkey *Spitter *Squidstrictor *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Terraspin *Toepick *The Worst *Murk Upchuck *Ventrilosquid *Walkatrout *Way Big *Whampire *Wildmutt *Wildvine *XLR8 Aliens In Use *Blitzwolfer *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Heatblast *Snare-Oh *Frankenstrike *Upgrade *Lodestar *Brainstorm *Chromastone *Perk Upchuck *Ripjaws *Water Hazard *Codon *Sun Spot *Unstabull *Intelephant *Jack Rabbit *Knight Light *Hop Goblin *Scare Zone *Watch Dog *Outbreak *Wing Wasp *BiFrost *Gax Genetically Improved Aliens *Sun Spot Neo *Gax Neo *Unstabull Neo *Scare Zone Neo *BiFrost Neo Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Objects